Adamanti- Blades Master
by Veration
Summary: I was their savior. I was their hero. I was a pawn in their game of chess. A piece that is sacrificed for the greater good of the game. And I was done with it. I was sacrificed for the greater good. I was sacrificed so a deity wouldn't rise once again. 3 Primordial gods are rising, and they have the Hero of Olympus in chains. How will Olympus win without its savior? T/M
1. Let's Make A Deal

**This story could go on hiatus after a few chappies for all I know. My other story did. But I planned this story out, so lets see how far we can get. Discalimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, that's Rick, or the names, Tynon does. Well, some of them if I end up changing some to my liking, but I probably won't. Oh, and how they look belongs to tynon.**

** Full summary:**

** _I was their savior. I was their hero. I was a pawn in their game of chess. A piece that is sacrificed for the greater good of the game. And I was done with it. I was sacrificed for the greater good. I was sacrificed so a deity wouldn't rise once again. I was thrown in a gods-forsaken pit that I had just escaped. I was branded traitor and murderer just so the betrayal wouldn't hurt so much. I didn't deserve this. _**

_** I was cast into darkness . . . so the darkness I became.**_

3rd POV

It had been a year since the Giant War 2.0, and the gods were gathered in the throne room to discuss the most recent happening.

"Father, I fear a new enemy is rising. Our power is slowly being drained as we speak, and has been for nearly a week," Athena spoke. Several gods nodded in agreement, most looking pale from lack of power.

"Yes Athena, but who else do we have to defeat? Our father and grandmother are incapacitated and their followers are either hiding, dead, or too weak to do anything," Poseidon questioned, leaning on his trident.

Many gods nodded in agreement. If they could not find a reason as to why they were getting weaker- and put a stop to it- it only means one thing: the Greek pantheon is fading.

"There must be someone else who wants to kill us. If there is, I am clawing their eyes out for taking away my tan!" Aphrodite complained, flailing her pale arm around.

As her husband tried to console her, Ares tried to also console the love goddess. The two brothers glared at each other. This caused a chain reaction of pandemonium in the grand throne room. Athena and Poseidon bicker, Artemis and Apollo argue about who's older; Demeter yells at Dionysus about his diet (which happens to lack cereal), and Hermes laughs at the scene before him as Hera complained to Zeus about his unfaithfulness to her. The sky god rubbed his temple with his fingers, trying to get rid of the headache before it appeared.

There was a sudden flash in the throne room, silencing all the gods and goddesses.

A man stood in the middle of the throne room when the flash faded. He was accompanied by another man and a little girl.

The first man was very striking, to say the least. His skin was paper white and he had blood-red eyes- the pupil, iris, even the white (or what was suppose to be) of his eyes. As if several hearts were juiced and poured into his eyes. His white skin made his piercing eyes even more alluring and dangerous. He wore a suit of white- that was unbuttoned to reveal his muscular chest- with pink shoes from the 1950s. As the Olympians looked at him, they couldn't decide if he was there or wasn't. It was like if you looked at something, but didn't acknowledge it till later.

The man gave off an aura of sex and lust; it made all the goddesses and even the gods want to have a piece of him right then. The only deities that weren't affected were his two companions and Aphrodite; whom stopped crying and was glaring at the man. He smirked at the goddess of love, flashing a blood-red smile. The inside of his mouth, including his teeth, were blood-red. It made him more menacing and unnerving, even though the man was beautiful.

The little girl was similar. Her skin was white, but it looked transparent. Her hair was white, but her eyes were golden like the sun. This girl though, was brighter than the sun. She downed a short golden dress that matched her eyes. This girl would've been seemingly innocent if it weren't for the jagged scar that raged from her eyebrow to her chin and a smile that rivaled Apollo's. She seemed nearly eight or nine, but timeless. Like the man, she seemed as if she was there, but not there. It also felt that if you looked right at her, you'd go blind or burst into flames. Oblivion.

The last man was the complete opposite of his companions. His skin was chocolatey, his hair black and cropped to his head. His chest and back were bare, and he had to swirling white tattoos going up his muscular arms, chest and back. His eyes were completely white, including the pupil and iris. His flawless face held a scowl. The man downed black leather pants that were tucked into laced combat boots. Unlike the other two, this man was definitely there. He seemed like he was everywhere that was dark, or a shadow was cast. It was a deadly beauty.

Zeus was the first to break out of his daze.

"Who are you? What right do you have to be in my throne room!" The rest of the Olympians shook out of their revere and pulled their weapons.

"Peace, Zeus," the little girl spoke. "We would like to talk. If this goes wrong, peace won't be available anymore." Apollo shivered. He felt by just being near this girl his power was being drained substantially.

"Who are you?" Athena asked this time. The dark man turned to her. His white eyes staring into her gray ones. The wisdom goddess looked away, defeated.

"Can't you guess who we are, Athena? You are the wisdom goddess," the dark man spoke. His voice sounded like shattering glass.

Athena thought for a moment. About all deities that she knew of. None of these characters matched their looks. The wisdom goddess shook her head. The dark man sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"I know who you are," Aphrodite said suddenly, color coming back into her skin. She stood from her throne and walked toward the group. She stopped in front of the dark man.

"You are Erebus, the darkness and shadows. A Primordial being. My uncle." She moved on to the little girl.

"Hemera, the light and day. And a bigger bitch than Nyx, your daughter," the love goddess sneered, causing the little girl to drop her jaw. She then moved on to the white man. She had his hands behind his back and an easy going smirk on his face.

"And you, Eros, the-" Aphrodite was cut off by her brother, Hermes.

"I've seen your son Eros, and that is not him. He's more of a buff stereotypical cupid," Hermes explained. Aphrodite sighed and ignored his comment.

"You are Eros," she began once again. "Love, sex, lust, attraction. My uncle." She glared up at the man, who grinned, showing off his red mouth. Eros started to slow clap, walking around Aphrodite.

"Well well well. Who knew it would be the dumbest goddess of them all to figure out who we are? If Athena didn't get it, I had my money on Artemis." Aphrodite growled and clenched her fists at her side. Her hair turned blood red, her eyes doing the same.

"I thought you'd be smarter as to why I would recognize you," she spat. Hemera stepped up.

"How would you recognize us? You have never even seen us!" Hemera cackled.

"I have memories of you. I was made from the essence of Ouranos, nearly making me him. But, I was given another domain, one of love. And when I felt the surge of love in the room when you three appeared, it all clicked."

The Olympians were shocked. Who knew that a _love _goddess would be able to figure something out that only Athena should have. Athena herself felt offended, being shown up by her sister. The Primordial gods smirked.

"Good, now that that is out of the way. We have a request," Hemera announced. Zeus stood up, using his master bolt as balance.

"What request?" he asked.

"We are rising to power. Seeing as we are weak, we've been absorbing your power. But, we will spot stealing your power if we are given one thing," Hemera explained.

"And what might that be?" Poseidon questioned.

"Perseus," Erbeus whispered. "Your son, Perseus Jackson." Poseidon's faced turned gold in anger. He gripped his trident, turning his knuckles white.

"Why do you require my son?"

"If we rise, he will stand in our way. But already having him, it'd be like taking Olympus!" Eros cheered. Poseidon glared.

"But if we give the demigod up to you, how do we know you won't attack us?" Athena asked, analyzing the deities.

"Ah, good question. How about we give you our word? We swear on the five rivers of the Underworld to not attack Olympus once we have Perseus," Eros swore. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. The oath was sealed.

"But," Hemera started, "if we do not have Perseus in a week or less, expect war."

Hemera disappeared in a blinding flash of white light. Erebus melted into a shadow and dispersed around the room. Eros stayed for a bit.

"To get him to us, just send him into my brother. Simple enough." Eros slowly started cracking apart, like glass, until he shattered. As each piece of him hit the floor, it turned into sand and blew away in the nonexistent wind.

The throne room was silent. Each god had thought over the recent event. Ares spoke up first. "So it's decided, we give them the punk." Athena shook her head, placing her hand on her chin.

"No. We cannot just send him into Tartarus. We must have a reason to avoid suspicion. We must get the demigods and minor gods to despise him. Then we must accuse him of something," Athena reasoned. The Olympians nodded in agreement, even Poseidon. Aphrodite just sighed.

"Their oath meant nothing. They are far more powerful then all the rivers in the underworld." Athena scoffed.

"Aphrodite, I'll explain this to you in a simple way: we the gods can barely break an oath we make on one river, considering they made an oath on five, they cannot break it."

"So," Zeus said, "who votes to give Perseus to the Primordial gods? This is for the greater good of our children and us."

Zeus, Hera, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Ares, Artemis, Hephaestus, Demeter, Poseidon (though he was hesitant) and Athena raised their hands. Aphrodite just crossed her arms and huffed. Athena smirked at her sister in triumph.

"Perseus Jackson shall be condemned to Tartarus. We shall announced to the demigods of his false treachery tomorrow here. Dismissed." Zeus, Athena and Aphrodite stayed in the throne room, though.

Aphrodite got out of her throne and walked towards the king of the gods and his daughter.

"You have made a horrible mistake. Love does not like to be controlled, it's too powerful for that. Eros will not let an oath stop him from coming into power. When Olympus falls, I will not be there to see it." Aphrodite disappeared the same was Eros did. But she turned blood red before shattering like glass and turning to dust.

**Yay first chapter! So, there's a poll on my account about who Percy should fall in love with! Many pairings! Hope to get to 100 reviews or follows or faves, or all three when this story is finished. Have a nice day!**


	2. Traitor

**With this story, I am just going to update when I can. On with the story! IMPORTANT SHORT A/N AT BOTTOM**

**Disclaimer: Rights go to Rick Riordan and Tynon creators.**

3rd POV

The camp's cabin leaders were in uproar. Earlier that day, they were called to the Big House for a meeting on behalf of Mr. D. Yet, the god had not shown up yet and the campers were getting anxious. And Percy had not shown up either, adding to the worry.

"When is Dionysus going to arrive? I need to go to archery!" Piper complained, fiddling with the feathers in her hair. In the year since the Giant War, she had grown out her hair and gotten closer with Jason. They decided to try and make the relationship work even though it was built on lies.

"Yeah, and I need to go to Bunker 9! We're working on a new project!" Leo exclaimed. The scrawny Latino could not be called scrawny anymore. After work in the forges, he had gained some muscle. Not as much as an Ares kid, or Jason or Percy, but enough to hold his own in a fight without using his powers.

"Calm children! There must be a matter of importance if Lord Dionysus is not here yet," Chiron reasoned. This just called for another uproar.

"What's so important?"

"He never does anything!"

"Olympus never needs him."

"If they did, he wouldn't be condemned here!" The campers shouted. Chiron rubbed his temples. Keeping the demigods calm was harder now that there was more cabin leaders, seeing as all minor gods had claimed children.

The shouting didn't stop until there was a bright flash of light, forcing everyone in the room to close their eyes. When the light faded, Dionysus stood next to Chiron, clad in his leather print shirt with a coke in hand. His purple eyes showed his stress and alertness.

"Hello buggers. I have some important news, it involves a fellow camper of yours." Jason stood up.

"Who?"

"Percy Jackson. He has been accused of treachery."

Nico slammed the blade of his sword into the ping-pong table. His aura was dark.

"Percy would never do such a thing. He's too loyal for his own good," Nico growled in defense. Dionysus sighed.

"Foolish demigod! He was aiding Gaea; feeding her information, sabotaging our plans," the wine god lied. He didn't really mind lying- without Percy, there would be less brats to watch.

A collective gasp was heard throughout the Big House. Nico glared at the wine god in defiance. The son of Hades knew his secret love would never commit such crimes.

"How do you think our most skill brats died? He killed them. Annabelle, Clara, Harriet- all of them. But he had to act. He accidentally sent Gaea to sleep. He's a liar and us gods have called him to Olympus for his crimes. He will be punished severely," Dionysus explained. The room became silent, until an unexpected voice spoke up.

"Percy would never do that." All heads turned towards Calypso. After the war, Leo had asked for her release, as well as taking partial immortality like his friends. She had taken residence in the Hera cabin (after said goddess allowed it) and has been the cabin leader ever since.

"In the time I knew him, even though it's fuzzy, I know he would never do that," she finalized.

"Plus," she added, "you don't have hardcore proof."

Dionysus growled at the nymph goddess. Who knew being trapped on an island for eons could make someone so smart and attentive. She was able to back Dionysus into a corner with a few simple words. But the wine god could not let down the Olympians. Zeus promised that if he brought Percy to Olympus, his punishment would be cut down. He would not pass the opportunity up.

"Well, when he is brought to Olympus, Apollo will tell you. He is the god of truth, he can't tell a lie." Calypso was reluctant, but nodded none the less.

"Percy is a rotten traitor. I say we get him now. He must be punished as soon as possible," Jason growled as he clenched his fists. Several cabin leaders cheered in agreement. Jason stood up.

"Go tell your siblings about the treachery that has taken place! We will bring him to Olympus in one hour!"

As the demigods and Dionysus left the Big House, Chiron stayed behind. The centaur's forehead creased with worry. He had a bad feeling about this.

**ooOOoo**

Percy was on the beach alone. He was kicking the rock in front of him, pondering the events that had taken place last year. So many deaths, it was almost as if he died himself. He _was_ dead on the inside. Hazel, Clarisse . . . _Annabeth_. He was used to her being dead. Numb to it even. He knew life would carry on with or without her. The world would still spin, people would live, die be born- nothing would change. And he had to accept that- that even though his Wise Girl was gone, the world would spin.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was met with icy blue eyes.

"Oh, hey Jason," Percy smiled. Jason silently glared that the son of Poseidon, making him uncomfortable.

"Um . . . can I help you with something?" Jason continued to glare.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Percy suddenly found himself on his bare back, on the sand. Jason stood above him, still glaring. Percy tried to stand up, but the sudden foot on his chest held him down.

"Stay down bastard, unless you want to be fried fish."

"Jason, just tell me what's wrong," Percy pleaded as he struggled under Jason's foot.

"You're a damn traitor, that's what! You killed them!" Tears gathered in Jason's eyes. The thought of his cousin being a traitor and killing his loved ones was . . . mind-boggling. But he got the word of a god, and if Apollo will say that he's guilty, well, that just proves his guilt**. **Jason was Roman and loyal to the gods, this had to be done. He was to bring justice.

"Jason what are you talking about? Killed who?" Percy pleaded. He had never seen Jason this angry and sad at the same time.

Jason took a deep breath and said, "Hazel, Clarisse and Annabeth. You loved Annabeth and thought Hazel as your sister! Heck, even Clarisse was your friend. They were great warriors, but they were in your way so you kill them in the name of _Gaea."_

Percy was beyond shocked. He never thought _Jason_, the level headed Roman, of all people would accuse him of killing his loved ones; especially Annabeth. He loved her so much it hurt, and the thought to kill her never crossed his mind once.

Percy suddenly the pressure off his chest, but felt his face light up in main a moment later. Jason's shoe was splattered with the blood of Percy's broken nose. The son of Jupiter drew in foot back again and aimed for Percy's bare stomach. He kicked several parts of the son of Poseidon's body. This caused bruises and blood to appear and pour out of the wounds. Jason was letting his fury take a hold of him when his job was to capture Percy and call for help if needed. Jason expected needing help, but the fact that Percy didn't fight back proved his guilt. He was taking his punishment out of guilt. Jason decided to put Percy out of his misery and knock him unconscious; only so the Olympians could take care of him.

Jason summoned a bolt of lighting into his hands. The bolt being about the size of a javelin was crackling with energy. Jason drew back before he hurled it at the crippled son of Poseidon.

Bulls-eye.

**Ohh a cliffy! Now for the quick message that should take a minute or so to read:**

**Don't forget to vote for Percy's love interest! Results are revealed in chapter 4! If combination is the choice, I am taking the top 2 people to be his love interest.** **Results so far:**

**Apollo: 20%**

**Nico: 20%**

**Combination: 20%**

**Artemis: 13%**

**Zoe: 13%**

**Other: 13%**


	3. Welcome to The Mansion of Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO or Tynon**

3rd POV

The last thing Percy remembered was a bright flash of white light. A light that plunged his world into darkness. Oh how he wished he could stay in that darkness for eternity. If only.

When the son of Poseidon woke up though, he was surprised to find himself on Olympus- specifically in the throne room. All the Olympians were in their respective thrones, accompanied by the minor gods in their smaller thrones. The Camp Half-Blood cabin leaders and high ranking officers from Camp Jupiter stood near the large golden doors. Many gods and campers had scowls on their faces, all directed at Percy; even his friends. Percy himself was chained in the middle of the floor. His swim trunks were slightly charred along with a couple burns on his skin. He felt fairly naked, and even more so with all the prying and cold eyes on him.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus bellowed. "Do you know why you are here?" Percy looked the sky god in the eye and shook his head.

"Don't lie to a god, mortal. You know exactly why you are here!" Thunder rumbled.

Percy honestly did not know why he was chained in the throne room. He tried to look at his father for guidance, but the sea god glared at him. Yet, his eyes held no fury; no, they held guilt. Percy suddenly became even more confused.

"You must remember the crimes you have committed against Olympus. Killing several demigods, including my daughter, and feeding Gaea our plans!" Athena accused. Aphrodite audibly sighed. She couldn't believe how easily her family was being played by Eros. Then again, love had certain . . . temptations and influences. But she knew that Eros didn't use charmspeak. Ancient laws allowed no such thing. Ancient laws also didn't allow immortals to sentence their children to punishment, unless they got approval from the Fates.

"I wouldn't do that! I loved Annabeth! I was the one who put Gaea to sleep!" Athena glared at the son of Poseidon.

"Shut it punk. That was all an act and you know it," Ares scoffed.

Percy was nearly shaking in anger. "How about you ask Apollo! He can't tell a lie! If he says I didn't, then I didn't!" All heads snapped to Apollo who gulped. Beads of sweat dripped down his neck. It was as if he ate the sun and it was burning him from the inside out. He was having trouble forming words to send Percy to Hell. He would never see the gorgeous son of Poseidon again. His windswept hair, beautiful tan skin and sexy smile would be gone forever. But his power and duty as a god came first.

Apollo tentatively nodded his head, and it killed him to do so. Percy's eyes grew wide with betrayal. Guilt consumed the sun god. He felt like all his light had been consumed by Erebus' darkness. And it killed him.

"See! Apollo even says so!" Athena exclaimed.

"Now, seeing as we have proof you attempted to betray Olympus, which of those on the council vote for Perseus to be exiled to Tartarus?" Percy gasped. He couldn't go back to that retched place. At least not without Annabeth.

Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Artemis, Poseidon, Athena, Apollo and Hermes raised their hands. Aphrodite grunted in displeasure of the situation.

"Now for the minor gods." All raised their hands excluding Trip and Hecate. Zeus nodded in approval at the outcome.

"And lastly, the demigod camp leaders."

The Roman's hands shot straight up, keeping their fierce loyalty to the gods evident. Reyna had kept her hand down. All the Camp Half-Blood cabin leaders also put their hands up. Nico, though, had kept his hand down. He still refused to believe the gods. Especially since he felt the shadows move on their own. That meant something was watching.

"It has been decided. Perseus Jackson, you are sentenced to Tartarus for your treachery against Olympus!" As the last word left Zeus' mouth, serpent-like shadows slithered from the corners of the throne room. One by one the crawled along Percy's body, slowly covering him in shadows and pulling him into the ground. Seconds later, Percy was gone. As if he wasn't there to begin with. Yet, that wasn't the weird part- Nico and Reyna were gone too.

**ooOOoo**

Percy did not know where he was at the moment. He remembered being consumed by shadows after he was sentenced to exile. When he woke up, he was chained to a hard, tall wall, shaped like a hemisphere. Torches were placed every few feet to his left and right. Empty chains hung from walls to either sides of him also. His body was completely bare except for the small cloth that barely covered his crotch and ass. Yet, suddenly, they were one by one filled. Percy was shocked to see what he saw. To his right, Luke, Beckendorf, Nico and Ethan were chained and "dressed" the same as him. To his left, Silena, Zoe, Bianca and Reyna. Cloth also covered their private areas, but they were mostly exposed. They were all scared and confused and dazed. None seemed to register where they were.

"Welcome to Tartarus, and for Perseus and Nicholas here, welcome back. And for those of you who died, welcome back to life. Kinda, it may not feel like it after a while." Eros appeared in the low-lit room. His blood red eyes glinting in the torch-light. Hemera and her father appeared next to him.

The demigods snapped out of their daze and looked around. Nico and Bianca stared at each other with tears in their eyes. Luke, Silena and Beckendorf stared at Percy in shock, and Percy stared back the same way. Nothing had changed except for the fact that Luke's scar was gone. Percy turned back to the deities in front of him.

"Who are you?" he spat. Percy and the others could feel the raw power radiating off of the figures. It almost felt like it was also being suppressed. That thought scared Percy.

"Relatives of Gaea. You can figure out our iden-" Silena cut him off.

"Eros, Hemera and Erebus. The physical manifestations of Love, Darkness and Light. Erebus and Eros are the brothers of Gaea and Hemera is the daughter of Nyx and Erebus. A nasty trio if you ask me," Silena explained as she glared at Love. Eros smirked a bloody smirk.

"Well aren't you a smartass daughter of Aphrodite. Nearly as wise as your mother." He went up to her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his blood-red eyes. She didn't even flinch.

"I hate daughters of Aphrodite." Eros let go of her jaw and walked back to Erebus and Hemera.

"Now, you must be wondering why you are here. Even you, daughter of Bellona and son of Hades. Well, long story short, we needed to make sure all the heroes that could ruin our plans. Dead or alive, you had a chance of ruining our plans. You are also here for our entertainment."

"What entertainment?" Luke asked. Hemera appeared in front of Luke with a silver knife in her hand.

"You always looked better with a scar." She made a quick slash from his right eyebrow to his cheek. Blood spurted out and Luke screamed in pain. Hemera laughed showing her blinding white teeth.

"Welcome to the Mansion of Night."


	4. POLL Results

**Sorry, not an update, but that should be up tomorrow or later ^.^ This is about the poll. It seems we have a tie between Apollo, Nico, Combination and Other. I have also gotten many private messages to pair Percy up with four guys. 2 gods, 2 demigods. And I don't want to disappoint seeing as those pm's are more plentiful than poll votes. **

** So, Percy's love interests are -drumroll-**

** APOLLO, NICO, LUKE AND HERMES! Weird combo but I can do it. Also, I have gotten pm's saying that this needs to become rated M... idk yet. Maybe. If it does, it won't be heavy on sex. **

** So, thanks for your guys' votes! Peace!**


End file.
